Nucleared
'Nucleared '''is the tenth episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the thirty-fifth episode overall. Plot The episode opens with ghost standing on the cliff looking at the open area of lava lands. He declares his speech: "Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forests and clear rivers." he pauses, "I really just wanna nuke the crap out of it!" He darkly prepares a C-10 rifle. He quickly takes cover behind the boulder when three stalkers pass by. He runs and hides at the rock pile near the rich mineral field where Bob the Ragelot throws large rocks off the area so that it will make room for a new Nexus. As Bob picks up the larger rock, the ghost throws the small rock at him to distract, causing him to release the large rock onto him, and he dashes off. Short-tempered, Bob haphazardly attacks the pile. The ghost enters zerg hive cluster, hiding and sneaking from zerglings playing with Baneling nest mutated at spawning pool and a baneling joining in. Then he passes from queen and hydralisk admiring the completion of Spire structure. A laser pointer is aimed and "nuclear launch detected!" is heard from zerg cerebrate, causing everyone become alarmed, except Derpfestor. Even protoss executor pops out of Nexus' window, who warns the same warning even though they're far away. Stalkers flee from the cause but the sentry is stuck between gateways. Derpfestor is seen devouring (or packing) larvae while the queen hurriedly runs, carrying drones with her, and the zerg forces have escaped. A zergling is left playing with a laser pointer like a cat. As it disappears, he goes in dilemma. The nuclear missile lands on the zergling suddenly, and detonates. Characters * Nuking Ghost * Stalkers * Bob the Ragelot * Zerglings * Baneling * Queen * Hydralisk * Obnoxious Executor (debut) * Sentry (cameo) * Drones (cameo) * Larvae Trivia * Nuking Ghost reappeared in this episode since "The BWC 2012" ** Also, it is the second episode where the nuclear missile is used. * Nuking Ghost's speech is referred in this episode, indicating peaceful times until he ultimately decides to cause a nuclear attack. * There is a butterfly fluttering at the ghost, whose color is based on protoss technology. * This is the first appearance of protoss executor who often remains in nexus, and some fans call him "Obnoxious Executor." * Derpfestor eating larvae may be a hint that he plans for his own team saved for the beginning of season 3 where he spits out a drone. ** However, infestors carry creatures like marines inside their bellies according to the lore, but not the game. * Unit quotations from StarCraft II used: ** 'Ghost: '"Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forests and clear rivers...I really just wanna nuke the crap out of it!" ** 'Stalker: '"For the Reckoning", "Fall back to the shadows!" In-game Refrences * When the Protoss are warned, it is like when all players are frantic to see if the nuke is at their base or not. * In the same scene, a Sentry is seen stuck between four Gateways, which is something that happens sometimes. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes